The invention relates to an electrical contact elements.
Contact elements are required in order to produce an electrically conductive connection between two electrical conductors. Typically, one or multiple contact elements are received in a combined manner in an insulating body and thus form a plug connector.
The object of the electrical contact elements is on the one hand to produce a connection to a contact element of a mating plug connector. For this purpose, a plugging side of electrical contact elements of this type is embodied as a pin or socket contact. In each case, a socket contact can be plugged together with a pin contact and an electrical connection can be produced in this manner.
On the other hand, it is necessary for an electrical contact element of this type to produce a connection to an electrical conductor. For this purpose, the electrical contact element comprises a connecting side. There is a plurality of solutions in the prior art for the embodiment of the connecting side.